Coming Home
by BriBoReay
Summary: Lucy's days and nights are filled with heartbroken pleas for comfort as she mourns over the loss of her love. Filled with love for His dear child, Aslan gives her one more opportunity to be with the man that she has fallen so deeply in love with, but it comes with a price. This price is not one charged by Aslan, but by an entity seeking to destroy Narnia for good.


**Chapter One**

"Miss Lucy?" I heard a quiet voice say from the door way of the library. I turned and saw Mira, one of the maids that worked for Professor Kirk. "The Professor wishes to see you in his study at your earliest convenience, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Mira. I will be up shortly." I smiled kindly at her and carefully fixed a minor detail on one of my recent drawings before setting it down. I ventured up to Professor's study where his door stood open.

It has been a long two years since my return from Narnia when we joined Caspian and his men on the Dawn Treader. Since our return, much has happened. Edmund was drafted for the war promptly after his eighteenth birthday, and Peter continued to serve. Susan was still in America studying and travelling with Mother and Father, and I moved in with Professor Kirk. I truly enjoyed being back where the journey to Narnia began, though it often filled me with a great sense of loneliness seeing as my siblings were no longer with me. However, the Professor was always willing to listen to me, and always eager to share his stories of Narnia with me while I shared mine with him.

"You wished to see me, Sir?" I asked as I stepped into his office.

"Ah, Lucy! Yes, yes indeed. Do sit down!" He said with a wide smile. I felt myself smile right back at the aging man, a man whom I had come to know as a dear grandfatherly figure. His warm, inviting personality was always so dear to my heart from the moment I made it back from Narnia the first time. He was the only one who genuinely believed me and even went so far as to encourage my siblings to believe me as well. Ever since that day, I found that he was someone that I could easily talk with and express my frustrations about being away from the only home that I truly felt was for me.

When I was sitting, I looked up at the man with the crazy grey hair. He took out what looked to be a couple of letters, and I immediately knew who they were from. Without asking, I reached my hand out and snatched the letters from his hands.

He just laughed and let me take them from him. Eagerly, I looked at the front of the envelopes. There was one from my parents, one from Su, and one from Edmund. I smiled sadly as I traced the writing on each of them, then looked up at the Professor.

"I think that I might take these to the orchard. I will be back in time for dinner, I promise!" I said with excitement at the thought of hearing from my family.

"Very well, my child." He motioned for me to leave, and I hurriedly shot out of the room. I grabbed my sketch book and pencils, put them in my bag, then placed the mail in the bag as well. From my many days in Narnia, I knew to be prepared for whatever may come, so I made sure that I had a flashlight, and a canteen of water. I knew that I would be surrounded by apples and pears, so I was not worried about food. I ran out of the house after making sure that I had my shoes on. I rarely wore dresses anymore these days, because I scarcely left the property. Instead, I settled on wearing trousers and blouses. Thankfully, Caroline (one of the seamstresses who served the Professor) tailored to my tastes through making me trousers that fit well to my body.

When I was in the barn, I turned to the stall that held my prize horse, Hero. Hero had been given to me by Professor Kirk for my sixteenth birthday, over a year ago, and almost one year after coming to live with him. I quickly made sure that the saddle was placed on Hero's back correctly and led her to the doors of the barn before opening it. When Hero was out of the doors, I let go of the reins. She knew to stay where she was as soon as the reins were released, so she merely chomped on the grass near her feet. Before I closed the large door, I reached behind a bale of hay and retrieved my bow and arrows from their hiding place. Professor knew of my journeying in Narnia and strove to help me feel more comfortable, which I was extremely appreciative of. Once the quiver and bow were safely across my back, I closed the door and swung onto Hero's back before taking off toward the apple orchard.

The wind in my hair never failed to bring me solace. It reminded me of times spent in a magical land with endless adventures and things to do. There was always someone willing to dance with you provided there was music playing, and if there was not music, then someone would make music. Laughter was in the air as people and creatures alike celebrated the good times that Alsan brought. The delicious aromas of meals being prepared for those around them constantly floated through the air, and there was rarely a frown in sight. Then we left, and when we returned everything was different.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and looked up at the orchard that was quickly approaching. Deep into the orchard, there was a large apple tree with a swing hanging from it. Next to the tree was a small creek that supplied water to the surrounding trees, but also refreshment to any animals that might encounter it. That was my destination. When I finally reached the large apple tree, I dismounted and let go of Hero's reins to allow her to graze. I took a seat on the swing and opened my bag to grab the first letter.

 _My Dearest Lu,_

 _You have no idea how much I miss your delightful presence. I miss sitting up with you at night sharing our fondest memories about Narnia and the adventures that we experienced. I miss being able to jovially make jokes about Cousin Eustace, and to have him shoot them right back. I deeply miss our time that we spent exploring at the Professor's, and those nights that we spent gazing up at the constellations in both Narnia and in our world._

 _I wish that I was with you right now experiencing the normalcy of life in the country. However, that is no longer my purpose. Serving in the war is proving to be increasingly less fulfilling, as it is nearly impossible to see an end to it. It is nothing like the battles that we fought in Narnia. Here, everyone is ruthless on both sides. I have seen things here that I never thought possible to humankind; things that do not evil begin to compare to the evil that we saw in Narnia. It is pure chaos._

 _I do not have much time, but I wanted to let you know that I am always thinking about you. I also wish to inform you that I have finally come to understand what Aslan said when he told us that he is known by another name here. I have found Him, Lu. I have been unable to see His face, as I think it is impossible to see it until we meet Him in eternity, but by Goodness, Lucy – I have found Him! Everything that we experienced in Narnia completely correlates with what I have recently learned. His name is Christ, Lu. Yes, the Christ that we heard about growing up. He is the very one and the same!_

 _I do wish to know how you are doing. How are you holding up since our return from Narnia? How are you enjoying your time with the Professor? Are you maintaining your studies? I do hope that you are able to find enjoyment these days. In addition, I sincerely hope that you have not found yourself a young suiter whom I have yet to meet, dear sister (even though I understand you are growing up and have a mind of your own)._

 _With all my love,_

 _Edmund_

I felt tears slipping from my eyes as I finished reading the letter. It had been so long since I had last seen my brother, and I missed him dearly. He was easily my biggest supporter and strongest companion. Knowing that he was struggling with facing the ever day responsibilities of the war weighed heavy on my heart, but I was so relieved to hear that he had come to discover the Lord into his heart, as had I. I let out a silent prayer for his continued protection in the war, and also expressed a prayer for Peter who I had yet to hear from.

Next I opened the letter from Susan.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _It is with a heavy heart that I tell you that I will again be unable to join you for the Summer this year. As I am sure you already know, the war is making it increasingly more difficult to travel; especially abroad. It is absolutely astounding that they have yet to end this war. However, it is understandable, what with the corruption of the people in this world. However, I am finding myself being more accepted into American Society these days. I have countless suiters seeking my hand, but I have yet to find a true, undying love that we used to fantasize about as young girls._

 _There is this young man named Charles Langley. He is studying to become a lawyer and is incredibly charming. He has bark blue eyes, and the most beautiful blond hair that I have ever seen on a man. He seems to have taken quite the fancy for me. He asked me to go dancing with him the other night, and I was of course unable to refuse. Oh, what fun we had! We danced for hours, and he escorted me back to the boarding house that I am staying at where we talked on the front porch late into the night. He is absolutely enthralling. However, I cannot seem to envision myself tied to him for the rest of our lives. We will just have to see where this goes, won't we?_

 _It is crazy to think that it has been nearly three years since I have seen you last. I hope you are doing well. I love you, Lu._

 _Love,_

 _Susan Pevensie_

I felt myself rolling my eyes by the end of her letter. Every letter that she sent me these days consisted of various details about a different young man per letter. She never ceased to amaze me by her stories of her courtship, yet she never seemed to ask me any questions about my life. Everything was always about her, which I would normally never complain about, but for once I would appreciate for her to take an interest into _my_ life.

The last letter was from my parents.

 _Our Dearest Lucy,_

 _You've no idea how much we miss you, Darling. We hope you are doing well and staying out of trouble. It breaks our hearts that you are still so far away, but we are so relieved knowing that you are out of harms way while you study with Professor Kirk. We hope to be able to visit you soon. Know that we are constantly searching for ways to see you, but travel is hard at this time._

 _Recently we have inquired about a piece of land outside of Finchley that has much room to live on and explore. We think that we will be able to get the property, as it is right in our price range. Oh, Lucy how you would love this land! There is a little pond in the back, and a stable large enough to board at least four horses with room to spare. Of course, the chances of us being able to afford that many horses is slim indeed, but there will definitely be room for your beautiful mare. There is plenty of room to explore, and a large library in the house. We know that you would find great joy in this property, and we cannot wait to see where God leads us in this journey._

 _We also wished to inform you that we have recently heard from Peter. Please know that he is safe and well, but unable to communicate with others for the time being. He wished for us to inform you that he loves you and misses you and cannot wait to hear of your grand adventures when he sees you next._

 _We love you, Lu. How are you doing, Darling? Are you handling well? We would love to hear more about your life. If you would also be willing to include one of your fabulous pieces of art in the reply, we would so greatly appreciate this. We hope to hear back from you in due time._

 _With All Our Love,_

 _Mummy and Daddy_

With misty eyes, and gently folded the letter and placed it back in my bag. I missed my family greatly. It was nice to hear from them, but a letter was simply just not the same as seeing them in person. Learning that they were all doing well in this dark time was incredibly helpful to my heavy heart. I sent out another prayer for my parents that the Lord would help them with their journey of purchasing land near our home town, for they greatly wanted this to be a possibility for their future. I prayed for Susan and that she would find happiness in her life and that she would find the love that she so desperately wanted. Finally, I prayed for myself.

 _Dear Father Aslan, please help me to accept my circumstances and strive forward in the life that you have provided for me. I am so greatly pained by the longing to return to the other world, though I know that you have said that I am unable to return. My heart mourns for the loss of my people, all whom I so deeply cherish and love. I miss my Dear Little Friend, and Reepicheep, who I know is with you right now in Your kingdom. However, the person that I miss the most is Caspian. Please, be with him as he leads Narnia as their King… if he is still king at this point, for I do not know where they are at this point in time. For all I know-_

I felt myself let out a broken sob as I thought about the possibility of those I hold dear to my heart being gone. I had already endured that pain once, and the thought of enduring it again brought me so much heartache. I allowed myself to carefully slide off the wooden swing and onto the damp ground beneath me.

 _Please… if he is still alive, bring him peace and comfort in whatever he may be going through. Allow him to find joy and happiness. And allow me to move on from him. I know that he was never mine to love, but I do love him so deeply to this day. Allow me to accept the place that you have me in and to move on from him. Amen._

I finished my prayer and took my sketch pad out of my bag to continue working on the sketch that I had been working on all morning; a sketch of a wonderful young king with kind, warm brown eyes.


End file.
